This time I promise
by Psychogoth
Summary: WARNING: Character death! From now on Nowaki could only see his Hiro-san in pictures. Summary suggests the whole story plot. Egoist.


Summary:

**WARNING: **Character death! From now on Nowaki could only see his Hiro-san in pictures. Summary suggests the whole story plot. Egoist.

Nowaki's POV

I took the last book and packed it in a box where all his belongings are kept.

And even in this last moment, oh how I regret letting him out of my sight…

Nothing can be turned back.

Time can't be wind like a clock…

I hated that truth…

I hated that truth…

I picked up the last box and went on my way,

But before I did I turned and took one last look of the old apartment.

"Hiro-san"

The roar of the engine snapped me back to reality.

I was already in my car. How did I even got in? Right now that question should be left unanswered. I have to focus as I drive.

The path back home was incredibly long. Painfully long.

My minutes turned to Hours. My hours turned to days. Everything around me felt like an illusion. I'm not myself, not right now. I keep falling into this dark abyss, hoping that at the bottom, I would see my Hiro-san.

The car stopped and I got out, I unloaded the content of the box the moment I got to my apartment, I left it all at a room, turned off the lights and went on to my own.

I flopped back down my bed; this new home is so cold, so dull, and so sad.

I went into a deep thought, and before I knew it, I was asleep

* * *

"_How much are these?" a young raven-haired boy asked the old salesperson._

"_You can buy it at the department store for one thousand yen, but here I'll give it to you for eight hundred."_

_The young man smiled at the old salesperson, he replied a nod and gave her the eight hundred yen._

"_Thank you" the old lady smiled back._

_He turned as he called somebody behind him, "Hiro-san, look what I've go-"_

_He was cut off; realizing that "somebody" he was calling was not there._

_He searched around, seeing that he was nowhere in sight he got worried._

"_Hiro-san?" fears and worries were lacing his voice._

_A crowd of people was getting thicker at the other street, some rushed over to check what was happening, a group of high school students murmured as they passed by him, "I heard someone got hit by a car"_

_Nowaki froze, "no, it couldn't be"_

_Out of panic, he ran towards the area, pushed people aside, and there…_

_There he was, standing._

_Shocked for a moment, his world had stopped turning as his heart came into a deadlock._

_It was like he was in a stand-still. He couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_Blood was everywhere, the driver of the car was panicking as he called an ambulance._

_The plastic Nowaki was holding fell, and as it did, so was his tears._

_A warm river rolled down his cheeks. He was shaking, he was afraid; he was yearning to wake up from the horrible nightmare. Like an orphan boy who had just lost his family._

_Through the pain, he managed to utter a word, "Hiro-san"_

_At the hospital Nowaki was staring blankly into space. A nurse called his attention then he looked up, "The D.A. told me you were also a doctor."_

_Nowaki could only reply a nod. He wanted to smile, but somehow he can't._

"_Doctor Ootori will speak with you now"_

_Nowaki stood up and followed the nurse, she stopped and greeted a doctor with black hair and glasses, "Doctor Kusama, this is doctor Ootori." She left after that._

_The older doctor spoke as to break the awkward silence._

"_It is nice to meet you. I've been hearing a lot of positive opinions about you"_

_Nowaki was only half-listening. _

_It was either because he was not interested,_

_Or he really wants to know as soon as possible what his Hiro-san's condition is._

"_ah, of course" the Ootori Doctor said as he pushed his glasses up and place his hands on the pocket of his white coat._

"_Kamijou-san's suffered from internal damage. His organs were terribly affected. So was the right hemisphere of his Brain. We tried our best to fix the damage. But even so, His life would go for fifty-fifty. We suggest euthanasia, because even if he did survive in this operation, he wouldn't be able to move. It would only burden him. Additional to that are the expenses to be paid as he stays in the hospital. He'll have to be here for a long time, the oxygen tank and artificial heart regulator would be the only thing that will keep his life contained. But of course, this decision is in your hands, Kusama-san"_

_Nowaki's vision blurred. Tears fell from his eyes, his anger was uncontainable._

"_**BRING HIM BACK! FIND A WAY! BRING HIM BACK! MY HIRO-SAN! BRING MY HIRO-SAN BACK! DAMN IT! BRING HIM BACK"**_

_Dr. Ootori could only frown as Nowaki cling tightly to his collar._

_His blaring uproar turned to silent sobs, "bring my Hiro-san back"_

_Nowaki entered a room, his poor Hiro-san had lot of compartments attached, the only things that were keeping him alive._

_Nowaki fell to his knees beside the bed. He leaned closer to the older man's ears._

_He shed tears as he spoke…_

"_Come back to me Hiro-san... I promise this time I won't let you out of my sight…I promise this time I won't let you wander off without me…I promise this time I will never ever let you go… just please come back because… I won't accept this… I won't accept this."_

_

* * *

  
_

I opened my eyes, realizing that I have started crying again.

I stood up from my bed and took a glass of water.

After that I headed for my empty and cold room to sleep again.

I took a stop and sat down in front of the room where I have been stacking Hiro-san's things. I opened the lights then suddenly my tears fell again.

The room was exactly as Hiro-san's room would be. I fixed it as a memoir of him.

I laid down the bed. It was the same pillows and sheets Hiro-san had. His scent still lingered on it. It smelled like his favorite cologne and shampoo.

By the nightstand, there was a picture of Hiro-san, I took it in my arms and held it real tight,

"This time Hiro-san, I promise, I won't let you out of my sight ever again."

Then I drifted to sleep, hoping that once I woke up, this would only be a bad dream.

* * *

**A/N: Guys…. I cried while I was making this! Please leave a comment, for the loving memory of our Hiro-san!**

**P.S. I got the name Ootori from Ouran!**

**Yey for Junjou Egoist and Ouran!**


End file.
